Afrodite em um dia de sorte!
by Darts of Pleasure
Summary: O que poderia acontecer com Afrodite quando ele acorda com o pé esquerdo? Comédia, Yaoi leve Afrodite x MdM


**Disclaimer: **Não, eu não tive a genial idéia de criar Saint Seiya. Todos os créditos dos personagens são do titio Kurumada! ¬¬

**Resumo: **Afrodite narrando um dia nada comum dele...

Inspirada na fic da Lu "Milo em um dia de sorte"

Espero que gostem

**Afrodite em um dia de sorte...**

Definitivamente eu não deveria ter saído de casa hoje. Não, eu não deveria nem ter acordado! Sabe aqueles dias que você quer que passe logo, de tão desastroso que ele está sendo e ele parece se arrastar ainda mais? Acho que não poderia ter me acontecido pior.

Pra começar, o meu despertador toca na hora errada. Duas horas ANTES da hora devida. Uma coisa sagrada para mim é o sono da beleza! Com certeza Andrea¹ deveria ter mexido no relógio sem querer... Mas mesmo assim! Eu deveria me levantar às sete, e agora, cinco e dez da manhã, estou me virando pela milionésima vez na cama. Ouço o meu italiano resmungar alguma coisa em sua língua natal misturada com sua voz com sono e sinto a vontade de rir, mas seu braço musculoso – e um tanto pesado – me envolve em um literal abraço de urso. O que eu normalmente adoraria, se não fosse a minha vontade de ir ao banheiro, e seu braço estar fazendo pressão justamente sobre minha bexiga.

Levo cerca de dez minutos para sair daquela posição desconfortável e vou me aliviar no banheiro. Olho o chuveiro, sentindo-me tentado a tomar um banho morno e despertar por completo. Sabia que não daria certo voltar para cama, iria dormir mais do que poderia, e me atrasaria todo depois. Com uma mania minha, ligo o chuveiro e entro com tudo em baixo d'água, já sentindo minha pele arrepiar-se com o contato da água morna. Começo a me ensaboar normalmente e, chego ao ritual mais importante do banho: o cuidado com meus longos fios loiros. Era vaidoso demais, e meus cabelos eram sempre tão bem tratados e às vezes invejados. Desligo o chuveiro e passo o shampoo neles, massageando-os calmamente. Abro novamente e...

Uma gota cai em minha cabeça!

- Andreeeeaaaaaaaa! – passo a berrar de forma desesperada dentro do chuveiro. Antes de mais nada, meus cabelos ficariam horrorosos se não os enxaguasse logo.

- O que foi, amore mio? – meu maridão entra com a maior cara de sono no banheiro, olhando-me carinhosamente. Se não fosse aquele contratempo, já teria arrastado ele para debaixo da ducha. Mesmo com sono ele era tão sedutor, e aquele peitoral desnudo era demasiadamente sensual aos meus olhos. Respiro fundo e peço calmamente.

- Meu amore, acabou a água! – ainda tentava manter a calma, mas vejo ele começar a se irritar, afinal estava dormindo, eram cinco e alguma coisa da manhã e eu o chamo pra falar que acabou a água? Resolvo continuar antes que ele me deixasse falando sozinho – e eu estou cheio de shampoo nos cabelos! Pode ir lá embaixo pegar água para o seu lindinho?

Antes eu não tivesse feito aquilo! Só a cara que ele me fez, e da forma que saiu do banheiro me tirou do sério! Pensei em começar a gritar, mas depois escuto a porta da nossa casa batendo num estrondo. Isso não prestou... Sai com os cabelos ressecados mesmo de dentro do chuveiro, vesti um robe e fiquei esperando-o ao lado da porta. Andrea a abriu com tal ferocidade, acertando-me em cheio. Resultado: caí de bunda no chão e não falei nada. Peguei o balde com água revoltado e rumei para o banheiro novamente, com um Andrea preocupado e declarando seu amor por mim em todas as línguas que ele conhecia. Mas quem disse que dei ouvidos?

Lavo meus cabelos com dó, pois eles estavam a essa altura ressecadíssimos! Passo quase um pote de condicionador para tentar melhorar a situação deles, mas quem disse que resolve? Vou até o espelho e não consigo evitar de notar o meu rosto vermelho, devido a leve pancada da porta. Andrea me abraça por trás e fica meia hora pedindo perdão, e eu quieto. Me remoendo, aceito as desculpas dele.

- Não se preocupe, assim fica melhor.. – seu sotaque, que ainda misturava o italiano, parecia cantarolar cada palavra dita. Sinto suas mãos pegarem o pente e delicadamente – a maneira dele, claro – desembaraçar meus fios e depois prender em uma longa trança. Quando queria, ele sabia ser tão fofo! O abraço fortemente e saio do banheiro, mas sinto suas mãos me puxarem de novo para a cama.

- Não posso voltar a dormir... vamos passar da hora, amore! É sempre assim!

- Não iremos, te juro! – e como ele era mais forte, me pega nos braços e me deita na cama. Namoramos um pouco e rapidamente pegamos no sono. Um tempo depois, escuto o telefone tocar desesperadamente. Atendo.

- Alô?

- Tio Dite? O que ainda está fazendo em casa? Está doente?

- Mila? – era a minha sobrinha. O que ela queria de madrugada comigo? – Aconteceu alguma coisa para me ligar a essa hora?

- Tio, já era para o senhor ter chegado ao estúdio! São dez horas!

Dou um berro, acordando Andrea novamente. A essa altura, ele já deveria estar querendo me matar, por ter acordado-o duas vezes em sua folga. Mas, cavalheiro como sempre, ele vira pro lado e dorme. Ótimo, não teria nem ao menos uma carona!

Tomo o meu café de forma apressada, voltando ao banheiro e vendo que minha sobrancelha continuava bastante inchada. Acho que seria necessário um quilo de maquiagem para esconder aquilo. Ligo para meu sócio, dizendo que não poderia acompanhar a sessão de fotos. Tinha começado como modelo internacional, mas depois de me aposentar, abri uma agência de modelos, muito bem conceituada. Escuto a modelo mimada quase desistir do ensaio por causa disso e peço para passarem o telefone para ela, não contendo minhas palavras.

- Olha só queridinha! Estás sendo bem paga para fazer essas fotos, não? Então vai fazer sim! Eu acabei de me machucar dentro de casa, e não tenho condições de sair agora – escuto a voz estridente da menina do outro lado reclamar, e uma dor de cabeça fortíssima começa a me pertubar – Não tem mais nada! Vai tirar essas malditas fotos! Se eu não as ver amanhã cedo em cima da minha mesa, estarás sem agência ouviu bem? – falo de maneira ríspida com ela e desligo na cara dela. Ia xingar em sueco, mas vejo meu amado me fitar de forma preocupada.

- Amore mio, não fica assim vai! – ele beija a minha testa – Vou fazer um café-da-manhã pra você! Aproveite e relaxe na cama! – ele me dá o controle da TV – Já volto.

Assim que ele sai do quarto, tenho mais uma surpresa. Ligo a TV e o codificador da TV a cabo e... só uma tela chiada aparece. Estranho, Andrea deveria ter pago a conta na semana passada. Um estalo. ELE ESQUECEU! Fui até a cozinha, tentando manter a calma

- Passou no banco semana passada amor?

- Te disse para ficar na cama! Mas já que estamos aqui, tomaremos café aqui mesmo!

- Não me respondeu. Foi ao banco ou não?

- Não tinha nada pra fazer no banco, não passei.

- E a conta da TV a cabo vai ser paga sozinha? Ela vai entrar no banco e dizer: "Oi! Meu dono vive esquecendo de me pagar, então tomei uma atitude e vim até aqui"

- O que te deu para estar azedo assim?

- QUEM ESTÁ AZEDO AQUI? NÃO ESTOU VENDO NINGUÉM AZEDO AQUI! – grito, dando um esbarrão proposital em Andrea, pegando o liquidificador e separando umas bananas. Agora quem não queria tomar o café dele era eu.

Só não lembrei que meu dia não estava realmente me favorecendo. Coloquei o leite, derrubando um pouquinho na pia, mas nem esquentei. Isso sempre me acontecia mesmo, pra que me estressar mais? Corto as bananas, e vejo um filetinho fino de sangue em meus dedos. "Muita calma nessa hora, Afrodite... senão você vai pirar!" Sem falar nada, lavo o dedo e pego o pote de aveia. A raiva era tanta que nem presto atenção no conteúdo que estava dentro do pote escrito em letras garrafais "AVEIA". Coloco um pouco de adoçante e bato no liquidificador. Pego um enorme copo e despejo a vitamina dentro, dando depois uma golada generosa. Um gosto estranho. Cuspo tudo dentro da pia.

- AHHH, DE AZEDO PASSEI PRA DOCE! – comento furioso, abrindo o pode de aveia- DESDE QUANDO GUARDAMOS AÇÚCAR NO POTE DE AVEIA? – tento me acalmar, vendo meu escândalo.

- Desde quando você quebrou o pote, semana passada! – Andrea fala ríspido – E não é minha culpa o fato da SUA aveia ter acabado e VOCÊ não ter ido comprar mais.

Saio mais uma vez batendo o pé da cozinha, não iria ficar em casa daquele jeito. Ligo para o celular de Mila, convidando-a para passar a tarde comigo no shopping. Ela percebe meu tom de voz alterado e aceita prontamente. Visto uma calça preta, uma blusa branca e um casaco caramelo. Passo ao lado de Andrea na sala e não falo nada, saindo apressado. Desço pelas escadas, pois esperar vinte minutos pelo elevador era demais! Pego meu carro e vou para o shopping, estacionando com um pouco de dificuldade, pois as vagas estavam muito cheias.

Vou até o local marcado com Mila e a vejo rindo em minha direção. Observo sua roupa, estava EXATAMENTE vestida com um casaco caramelo, uma calça preta e uma blusa branca por baixo.

- Tio! Estamos fantasiados? – Mila chega sorridente e me abraça.

- Não vejo graça nisso, Mila! – abraço minha menina mesmo assim, não era culpa dela esse meu mal humor. Seguro as mãos dela e começo a dar voltas com ela. Mila cismou de assistir um filme, e eu fui contrariado. Teria adorado a sessão se não tivesse acabado a luz depois de meia hora de filme, quando eu comecei a me interessar pela história. Como depois de uma hora, nada da luz voltar, saímos do cinema.

- Vamos comer comida italiana, Di?

- Nem pensar! Quero distância da Itália!

- Hmmm... brigas com o Andrea? Não fica assim, vai! – Minha sobrinha segura minha mão e me guia até meu carro. Tento dar a partida nele uma vez e nada. Duas. Três. Mila me faz sair do volante e tenta, e não é que de primeira ela consegue? Fico emburrado no banco do carona e ligo o rádio, que mesmo chiando, tocava músicas de amor. Começo a ficar deprimido e coloco um cd de mp3 qualquer.

Tirando um pequeno engarrafamento por causa de uma maldita obra na pista, chegamos sem nenhum transtorno no restaurante que Mila queria. Eu realmente não queria comida italiana, mas não queria contrariar o desejo de uma grávida. Sim, ela estava entrando na segunda semana de gestação, e o pai era um irmão de Camus. Foram apresentados em uma festa, e ela logo se encantou pelo rapaz. Era uma cópia perfeita do namorado de Milo, tirando o fato do cabelo dele ter uma tonalidade diferente, quase um azul petróleo. O nome dele era Adrien², e estavam juntos a quase três anos.

A refeição corre tranquilamente, mas ao tentar pagar a conta... Cartão bloqueado! Nada mais agradável do que isso, não acham? Pelo menos levava junto o cartão de uma conta conjunta que mantinha com o italiano. Servia para juntarmos dinheiro para viagens ou qualquer coisa demasiadamente cara e luxuosa que comprássemos. Tínhamos dinheiro para comprar isso sozinhos, mas só o romantismo de dizer que tem um pouco do trabalho de cada um naquilo valia mais a pena.

Mila não havia me avisado, mas queria comprar algumas lingeries para ela. Na verdade, precisava de algumas roupas mais largas, já que pelo menos o tamanho dos seios dela havia aumentado bruscamente. Chegamos juntos a loja.

- O que as lindinhas desejam ver? – Uma atendente chega por trás de nós com a voz toda melosa – Se precisa...

- Aonde está vendo uma lindinha aqui? – pergunto com a voz rouca, já dando sinais de raiva. A pele alva, extremamente vermelha. Admitia qualquer coisa, menos ser confundido com uma mulher. Ergo um dedo em riste, apontando para a cara da atendente – Sou um homem, queridinha!

Mila abaixa meu dedo e eu resolvo voltar para o carro. Meia hora depois, Mila volta com quatro bolsas da loja. "Tão consumista quanto o tio...". Por segurança, ela volta guiando meu carro, mas para em uma confeitaria. Compramos um bolo inteiro, para que eu levasse para casa e dar de presente de reconciliação para Andrea, e Mila compra uns doces para ela.

Estacionamos o carro na garagem e ela vai comigo até a saída do prédio, pegando um táxi. Adrien tinha ligado para ela, chamando-a para jantar com a família dele, incluindo Milo e Camus, companhia que ela adorava. Seguro a caixa de bolo e ao virar de costas, um palhaço passa em uma poça d'água, molhando minhas costas. Xingo alto em sueco, mas vou subindo até a cobertura no elevador. Mila havia me convencido a voltar às boas com Andrea, e isso que eu iria fazer. Saio do elevador e abro a porta de casa, gesto repetido pelo meu amado dentro de casa, e eu simplesmente trombo com ele, derrubando-o na sala.

Pelo menos dessa vez cai no colo dele... Mas destruímos a torta!

Empurro a caixa do nosso colo e o beijo de forma apaixonada, morrendo de ciúmes ao vê-lo arrumado, mas sorrio internamente ao sentir as mãos másculas alisarem minhas costas possessivamente.

- Pensei que estivesse chateado comigo, meu peixinho. – Sim, eu morro de vergonha desses nossos apelidos carinhosos, mas tudo vindo dele é perfeito para mim.

- Mil perdões amor... mas eu... não tive um bom dia hoje! – fito o pacote amassado da torta – Nem o presentinho que trouxe pra você resistiu! Era uma nega-maluca... Sei que você adora tanto!

- Não precisava disso, vai... depois eu faço uma para nós! Mas agora temos que sair! Ia te ligar no caminho, para você ir comigo jantar com Milo, Camus, Mu, Shaka e mais a família de Camus.

- Ahhhhh, quero ficar em casa! Depois do que me aconteceu hoje, só pegando um dvd e indo para debaixo das cobertas!

Levantamos do chão e o abraço mais arrebatador que poderia sentir me enlaçou. Meu italiano amado me levou até a cama e tirou minha roupa molhada. Sorria sedutoramente para mim, e me vestiu um robe.

Algo me dizia que pelo menos a noite seria boa!

**Fim**

¹ Andrea foi um nome criado pela minha querida amiga Nana Pizani! Muito obrigada por me deixar usa-lo!

**Nota da autora: **Primeiramente, não creio que tive coragem de escrever uma fic completa, de postar ela... Então entendam que não sou expert nesse assunto XD

Tenho muito que agradecer a Luciana, dona da idéia inicial e que insistiu para que eu continuasse com o projeto do dia de sorte do Peixinho! E também agradecer a minha querida amiga Angel, que betou a fic! Muito obrigada minha linda

Espero que comentem!

Mila


End file.
